


Home for Christmas

by SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, Mild Angst with a happy ending, TDN's Secret Satan fic exchange, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/SomeoneAsGoodAsYou
Summary: All Chloe wants for Christmas is Lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218
Collections: TDN's 2019 Secret Satan Exchange





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the thedeckerstarnetwork's '' exchange. I got the lovely [saintslucifer](https://saintslucifer.tumblr.com/), and they gave me the prompts were "Pink!!" and/or "I’ll be home for Christmas?" Thanks for the excellent prompts and I hope you enjoy this, even though I only hit one!!

It had been... hard. It had been hard, and Chloe was tired, and there were stupid Christmas songs on the radio and for a moment—just a passing thing, really—she thought, _all I want for Christmas is Lucifer._

Then she shook her head and moved on—moving, always moving, as long as she was moving she could still breathe—and didn't think about it again. It was a busy season, at work and at home (moving, moving, moving, keep moving), so there just wasn't time to think about anything. There were cases and station politics and putting up Christmas for Trixie. Arrests and baking and so, so much shopping. The last thing she had time to do was think.

It was after dark on Christmas Eve when the carolers showed up, singing a mix of classic and contemporary Christmas songs. They slid smoothly from "Here We Come A-wassailing" to "I'll be Home for Christmas" and something in Chloe's gut clenched. It seemed a cruel torment of the universe that her mother would be in the guest room, Trixie playing in the living room, and Dan coming over for dinner, but the one person she truly wanted to see would only be coming home in her dreams.

The song was nearing its melancholy conclusion when a knock came at the door.

"Door's open, Dan," she yelled from the kitchen, where she was pulling a spiral ham out of the oven. "Go wash your hands, Trixie."

There was a pause before the door opened, but she was too busy pulling down plates and getting silverware to wonder what was taking him so long. A part of her—a very small part—wondered if maybe it _wasn't_ Dan, but no. He would never knock.

Trixie gasped and yelled, "Mom, you gotta come out here," before the thump of a body hitting another body sounded.

Chloe turned, dropped the plates, and covered her mouth with her hands, heedless of the crash of dishware on the ground. There, standing in the entrance to the kitchen, looking pristine in a suit that probably cost more than her rent, was Lucifer. Trixie was hugging him, and he had one hand on her shoulder—whether to comfort or to push her away, Chloe couldn't tell—and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Is this real?" Chloe whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

"I hope so," Lucifer said, his voice strained with emotion.

She took one step. Then another, and another, until she was in Lucifer's space, just on the cusp of touching him but hesitating, afraid that it would fade away into a dream if she did.

"Chloe," he said, and he smelled of sulfur and brimstone, and she didn't care. "If- If this isn't truly what you wanted for Christmas, I-"

She laughed. She laughed and grabbed him, pulling him into the tightest hug she could manage, not caring that they were squishing Trixie between them. His arms came around her, holding her just as tight, and Trixie squirmed her way out but stayed close, hovering at the edge of them.

Chloe pressed her body against him, buried her face in his shoulder, and held back the tears only by a force of will she hadn't known she had.

"Do you have to go back?" she asked, dreading the answer but needing to know.

She could feel him shaking his head. "No. Never again. I'm- I'm home for good."

" _Good_ ," she breathed, holding in a sob. "I missed you."

"And I, you," he murmured. "More than you can ever know."

The End


End file.
